Arachne
Arachnes are beings that originate from Greece, but are widespread now. They are all descended from Arachne, Grecian spider Immortal, who challenged fellow Immortal Athena to a weaving contest and tied, but was cursed to be a spider forever. Appearance Arachnes pretty much are half-human, half spider, not to be confused by their distant cousins, the arachnecentaurs. They basically have the upper torso, arms, and head of a human, however, they have some inhuman qualities, such as dark, blackish-purplish skin, black hair, eight, completely black, shiny, spider-like eyes (two big, human sized ones, and six smaller ones, one below each big one, and two above the big ones), spider fangs, and claws on their human hands. However, they have big, black, spider abdomens where their human legs would be, and their backs have big black areas, running from the napes of their necks to where the spider abdomen attaches to the body, and as wide as in between their shoulderblades. However, most noticeable of all, they have eight giant spider legs growing from just around the black back areas. These legs are fully functional, and are used as an arachne's main source of locomotion. Also, arachnes have spinnerets in their abdomens, in each palm, and in each fingertip. Behavior Arachnes', like gorgons, have gained a fearsome reputation due to their equally fearsome appearances. The stigmas, likewise, have made them wary of strangers. However, if one gets to know them, one will find a kind, loyal, caring, protective side of the arachne. They, like spiders, prefer to eat insects, and insect-like creatures, however, unlike spiders, arachnes prefer to live in family groups, with one male, his mate, and their children, which, like spiders, can number in the dozens. Also, they do tend to get a bit conceited about their weaving skills. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Arachnes are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Arachnes have an extremely well-developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, center of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Arachnes, due to their spider fangs, have an extremely powerfu bite. *'Enhanced durability:' Arachnes are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Arachnes are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced jump:' Arachnes are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced marksmanship:' Arachnes are able to achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Arachnes have extremely enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge magical attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take others more time to react. *'Enhanced speed:' Arachnes are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Arachnes possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Arachnes are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Enhanced vision:' Arachnes are able to see with incredible clarity, detail, distance, and color, even to another light spectrum entirely. *'Claws:' Arachnes have claws on their human hands, and are able to use these claws as devestating weapons. *'Contaminant immunity:' Arachnes are able to neutralize all existing detrimental contaminants in their bodies. *'Regenerative healing factor:' Arachnes are able to heal rapidly from any injury, even to the point of regenerating lost limbs. *'Danger intuition:' Arachnes are able to sense impending threats. *'Seismic sense:' Arachnes are able to sense the vibrations in the earth. *'Inaudibility:' Arachnes are able to make no sounds. *'Trapping intuition:' Arachnes are able to create a variety of complicated and difficult traps for others to fall into. *'Wallcrawling:' Arachnes are able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. *'Web spinning:' Arachnes are able to create silk from their spinnerets, and use it like spiders do. *'Spider communication:' Arachnes, like gorgons with snakes, harpies with birds, and merfolk with sea creatures, are able to communicate telepathically with spiders. Weaknesses *'Pride:' As mentioned above, arachnes tend to be a bit prideful about their weaving skill, so much so, that, with careful conniving and convincing, one can actually convice one to get stuck in his or her own trap. *'Oclophobia:' Arachnes, due to their ancestor's bad blood with Athena, tend to have a fear of Athena's symbolic animal, the owl. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Monster